It's Two In The Morning
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: It's two in the morning as Sasuke sits in the Emergency Room. AU SasuNaru


Two in the Morning

By: Karasu Kyra

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

It's 2:00am.

Sasuke Uchiha looks at the clock on the wall of the hospital room, daring it to go faster. He watches as the second hand drags, then clicks to the next second. What if Naruto was very sick? What if he was dying? He definitely looked sick on the car ride here, his face pale, coughing blood. What if it was some incurable cancer? What would Sasuke do without his blonde fiance? He'd probably lose the will to do anything. Perhaps pine himself to death. Could you die of a broken heart?

It's 2:01am.

Sasuke rings his hands together, cursing the clock. He glances at the other people in the room; a small girl, curled in a chair, asleep. An older man who looked far too calm for one who was sitting in an Emergency Room. He looks at his shaking hands, ringing them together, over and over and over. He knows he's paler than normal, sitting under the flourescent lights. He threads his fingers together, holding his hands firmly still.

It's 2:02am.

The raven is aware of every breath. He keeps having to force himself to breath, his instinct wiped from his panic-stricken mind. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breathe out. Breath in, breath out. He keeps chanting the mantra in his head. He listens to the soft, long breaths of the sleeping girl, trying to pace himself to her. The girl shifted, her breath hitching. Sasuke stops breathing. He holds it, holds it, holds it. He then exhales loudly, extracting a glance from the older man.

It's 2:03am.

Sasuke gets up and heads towards the free coffee. He picks up a styrofoam cup and places it on the counter, the reverberating sound filling the silence of the room. He picks up the pot of coffee, feeling the warmth on his shaky knuckles. He hears the slosh of the liquid as it first enters his cup, those few sounds bouncing around his mind. He puts the coffee pot back in the warmer with a clank, lifting the cup to his lips. He sips loudly, a glare coming from the other male occupant of the room. His feet sound dully on the carpeted floor as he takes his seat again.

It's 2:05am.

A doctor comes out and calls, presumably, the elder man's name for he answers, shuffling towards the doctor. Sasuke watches the doctor intently, then listens to the news. "Sir, your daughter Ayame has a severe case of pnuemonia. She'll be fine if we keep her here for a week or so, until she's out of the danger zone. Please, you can see her, but don't stay too long. She needs rest." So a loose body posture and tight face means moderate news. Sasuke catolagued that into his mind.

It's 2:07am.

A doctor appears again. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke practically leapt from his seat, bounding to the doctors side, all ideas of reading body language out the window. "Yes? Is it bad?"

"Well, he's got lung cancer..."

Sasuke's heart leapt to his throat, threatening to choke him. The room spun wildly and he had to put a hand on the wall to keep from meeting the floor. He looked back to the amber-eyed woman. "Is it bad?"

"Well," she began again, "we've caught it early, so it's treatable, but it's going to be expensive."

Sasuke gave a sigh of relief. Expensive he could deal with.

It's 2:10am.

Sasuke is following the blonde doctor, her nametag reading Tsunade Sennin. He followed Tsunade into a room, the door slowly shutting behind them. There, on a bed, sat his blonde angel, hooked up to many noisy machines, pale and a little frightened. He watched Naruto's eyes light up at the sight of the Uchiha. Sasuke rushed to Naruto's side, clutching his hand.

It's 2:13am.

Sasuke is explaining to Naruto that everything will be all right, that he's all right, and that he'll be getting treatment. He holds the trembling blonde man in his arms through the tear filled night. He breaks it to all of Naruto's friends. He takes all into his own hands.

It's 2:00am, seven months later.

Sasuke sat with his blonde half-asleep on their large bed. He listened to the tick of the clock on his wall, his mind drifting back to the frightening night in the hospital...


End file.
